Being Creative
by Fathskie
Summary: Ever wished you have Doraemon? Ever think of utilizing his awesome gadget to its fullest for your own benefit? then u're reading the right fanfic :P
1. Prolog: Being Creative

Disclaimer: I do not own characters! Doraemon belong to the deceased Fujiko F. Fujio, but his work wil live on and shine in our hearts

However, I'll change the timeline into todays date instead of the 70s which is the actual manga set. This is AU, where Nobita make use of Doraemon (like he used to), but to its fullest :P

**Chapter One **

**Pilot Episode: BE CREATIVE**

"Nobita, you're late!" scold Suneo when finally Nobita entered the room. Scratching his head and smiled clumsily Nobita said, "Sorry sorry, my mom insisted that I needed to finish my home work first…" and took a seat between Shizuka and Giant.

"So, what's the occasion? Why do you gather us all here at your house?" asked Giant.

Suneo coughed a bit and then chuckled. "Relax! We're getting there," he said, slowly walked towars a huge board covered in white sheet, and placed one hand on the sheet. "Ready? Here it is!" with saying that he deliberately grab the sheet and took it off, revealed the "board" beneath.

All the audience, Nobita, Shizuka, Giant and Dekisugi all looked fascinated, jaw dropped.

"Is this a TV? This is so big!" said Nobita, eyes transfixed at the LCD and run forwards to touch it. As fast as Nobita came approach, Suneo quickly snaps and prevent him of doing so. "Becareful! This is a 60 inches wide, 3D LCD-TV, with all the superior feature you might never even heard of! Don't touch it!" he said. "My father is a good friend with the CEO, this product haven't yet out on the market!" he bragged unashamedly. "Now, once I watch movies with this, I don't think I can bear to watch ordinary TV anymore…" he chuckled, unaware of unhappy and envy look of his friends. Or maybe he aware of it, but hey, he's Suneo afterall, his slogan was "I'll make myself happy by making others feel bad". Haha.

So there.

Everybody was sulking when they went home to their houses. "That brat, always bragging everything." Giant's face is now scary because he sulk and frowned really bad, Nobita didn't dare to say a word. He only exchange glance with Shizuka who also looked unhappy. "Well, he is rich, afterall.." she said. Giant just snorted.

At home, Doraemon was as usual, sitting on Nobita's room while reading manga and eating cookie. He has such a peaceful time, when suddenly he heard a very familiar foot steps, almost running through the stairs, heading his way. And yeap, that door bursted open just seconds after.

"Doraemo~~~~n!"

And there was the usual cry, just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that … Doraemon sighed silently. "What happened, Nobita?" he asked nonetheless.

"Suneo! Suneo he.. – He kept bragging on how cool his television is! 60 inches, 3D, LCD-TV! How can he be so lucky while I'm… I'm… I don't even have money to buy the newest 'Seven Atlantic Warriors' manga because I'm so broke! Waaaanggg" at this state, Nobita was impossible to stopped. Seconds passed and suddenly he stopped abruptly. "Doraemon… is there by any chance.. you have a…."

"I don't have a 60 inches, 3D, LCD-TV series." Doraemon cut Nobita's sentence midway.

"Oh but you should see his snob face! If I can teach him a lesson, if I can, by any means, be richer than him and make him shut up….!" Nobita started to complained again.

Seeing this, Doraemon tried to give what he thought was a nice advice. "So, Nobita, be creative! If you really want something, there should be some ways to reach it?"

"But I want money! Money doesn't fall from the sky?"

After he said his last sentence, Nobita fell quiet. "That's it!" all gloom and sadness wiped away from his expression. "That's it! Doraemon I got it!" he put his hands on Doraemon's shoulders and shaked them excitingly, big smile crossed his face.

Doraemon looked confused, "What? What's get into you?"

"I'll become creative! I'll use your stuff to earn money, a whole LOTS of money!" Nobita said, conclusively, terminally, determined.

Doraemon blinked twice. And blinked again. "Use my stuff to…? But—but that's not what I mean when I said…"

"That's not important how, isn't it? Being creative is… CREATIVE! So, mate, let's find ways to make money!" Nobita smiled so wide and bright and never been looked so energetic and hopeful.. Being a friend, naturally Doraemon couldn't say no. "Well, as long as noone can know the truth about time machine, I guess.. it's.."

"It's okay! Yattaaa! Arigato na, Doramon! Arigato!" he thanked Doraemon all the way and dancing around his room, making so many noise that his mother rushed to his floor and scold him, "Nobita! Keep it down I'm trying to watch TV!"

There! First chapter, prologue actually :D So you guess right, it's about soldifying my fantasy of using Doraemon to get everything I wanted.. Impossible? Of course! Thus, the fanfic. R&R pls! (you can also state what item you want to be featured on this fanfiction, and I'll find a way to make it true!)


	2. Episode 1: Not a Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own characters! Doraemon belong to the deceased Fujiko F. Fujio, but his work wil live on and shine in our hearts

Second chapter! I don't own characters or featured items. I own the storyline and the AU though. Setting: Japan 2010. Beware of OOC.

ooOOooOOoo ooOOooOOoo ooOOooOOoo ooOOooOOoo

**Chapter Two**

**First Episode: BE CREATIVE**

"First rule, no one has to know about time machine." Doraemon said.

"Yea yea you already told me so," Nobita yawned, "Besides, I don't need time machine to make money OR neither I want to change history or future!"

Doraemon still looked unconvinced, "Second rule, cannot be something too fancy as to trigger a mass curiosity of anything that can be considered 'magic', such as.. some of the obvious magic items involving 4 dimensions items which bends time and space like the _**Go-Everywhere Door**_ or _**Get-Through Ring**_, or 5 dimensions items which bends time, space and also reality such as _**If Only Telephone Box**_, and…"

"I get it! I get it! So we must be discreet and no fancy stuff, I know!"

Doraemon still looked unsure, "You know Nobita, I still feel not right doing this.."

"Oh come onnnn! It will be fun! Besides, when we got the cash, we can get ourselves some awesome treats! You can eat dorayaki and mochi all day for the rest of your life!" Nobita smiled and laughing and made a cheer gesture. Seeing this, (and hearing the words 'dorayaki for the rest of your life'), made Doraemon also smiled and tempted to try whatever scheme Nobita was up to.

"Okay Nobita, let's do this. So what do you have in mind now?"

Nobita stopped cheering. "Err… I haven't really thought about it." He giggled and scratching his head nervously. "But…!" he rushed when he look at Doraemon's disapproving expression, "..we can try from.. little things.. Haha! Yea, little things! Such as…" Nobita started fidgeting and looked around his room uneasily. Right there and then he suddenly heard his mom shouting from below,

"Nobita, I know this is Sunday but you can't keep lazing. Come down stairs and have a breakfast!"

"Coming, mother!" and when Nobita move forward two steps heading out of his room, he stopped dead with one hand still attached to the door knob. "That's it!" he suddenly bursted. "Breakfast! Food!" he turned his gaze and now holding Doraemon shoulder, huge grin accrossed his face and start shaking his friend enthusiastically. "Uhh.. care to explain?" Doraemon was very confused, but nonetheless Nobita's energy spreaded to him.

"You know that food in Japan is very expensive right? And it's a common thing too, they are expensive!" Nobita said. Doraemon just nodded, not sure what comes next. Nobita shook his friend again and shouted, "Don't you see? We can use North Wind Tablecloth!"

Doraemon blinked several times. "You mean my tablecloth which can give us whatever food we ask?"

Nobita nodded eagerly. "That's it!"

Doraemon reached to his magic pocket, and took out a sheet of fabric, _**"North Wind Tablecloth!"**_ he announced. Nobita blinked. "Doraemon you don't have to announce it, we already know what it is." Doraemon laughed sheepishly and said, "Gomen ne, it's a little bit of habit, I guess.."

"Ooo-kay.. so, how do we do this?" ask Doraemon, after unfolding the tablecloth on Nobita's desk.

For the next ten minutes, Nobita and Doraemon discussed and prepared how they gonna run this new "business" of theirs. "We say whatever food we want, it appears, and then we sell it!"

"Oh that's a great idea! Mmm.. I like Dorayaki!" right after he said it, a plate of dorayaki appeared on the table, "This one is for me!" Doraemon laughed and put the bun aside. "Oh I like.. I like.. Hamburger!" Nobita shouted, and on seconds there was a spicy mos burger set on a plate. "Oh and Miso Soup!" "Ummm… Japanese Pizza!" "Chicken Salad!" "Lemon Tart!" "Chocolate Cake!" as they spoke, plate after plate of dishes appeared, and not long the desk was full with mouth watering dishes.

"Ooo-kay, it doesn't look like it can fit another plate…" observed Nobita, "So let's sell these first! The burger will be sold at 1000 yen, the Miso Soup will be sold in… umm 500 yen, the chocolate cake and the lemon tart each 1500 yen," Nobita's eyes are getting bigger and almost drooling with every calculation, "Okonomiyaki also 1500 yen because it has beef there, and.. chicken salad will be 1000 yen heheheheeee… so in total we'll have… we'll have…."

"7000 yen, Nobita!" snap Doraemon in excitement, forgot to scold Nobita for not being able to count such simple equation.

They both got pumped up and getting ready. They grabbed two trays and placed 3 dishes on each of them and drove out.

Nobita and Doraemon walked to the next house, and rang the bell on their door. Not for long, an old lady came out and greet them, "Oh hello, Nobita, Doraemon, this is a nice visit." She smiled happily, as she's an old lady who lives alone, her husband died and her children already had families on their own and lived in another city.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yui-san!" the two boys greeted on unison, giving a quick bow. "I wonder if you would like to try on our dishes?" said Nobita, handing out his tray.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Dear!" she said very happy, a tender smile formed on her wrinkled face, "I'm not sure if I can finish all of this, but I'm sure this Miso Soup could be a very nice breakfast while Chicken Salad and this delicious Lemon Tart would be a nice companion when I'm having my tea alone on my backyard this afternoon." Saying that, she returned inside, stored the food on her dining table and went back to the door.

"I'll make sure I'll wash clean the plates and return them back to you later." She smiled gleefully, "Thank you, my dear.. I started to worry that this neighborhood have only little respect and love for the elders, but today you two proved that I've been wrong. And for that, I thank you." She pat both Nobita and Doraemon's head, leaving those two smiling awkwardly and said in reply, "Uuhh… yeah, we're.. we're glad too, Yui-san." Nobita forced a small laugh, "Yeah Yui-san, we're happy that you… uhm.. love the dish we made." Doraemon added with forced big grin across his face.

After that scene ended and Yui-san closed the door, Doraemon and Nobita stood there speechless, and turned around and walked out through the gate in silence.

"There goes my 3000 yen…" Nobita sighed after they stepped out from the old lady's yard.

"Come on, Nobita, this is too soon to give up! I bet there are people at the river bank right now, we should try selling there!"

"You're right! Let's go!" Nobita got up and follow Doraemon to the river bank. As expected, many of their friends are there, as people usually use that place for practising baseball.

"Uhh.. guys, look what we have here!" Nobita grinned and danced in. "Hi Nobita, Doraemon, what do you guys have there?" Giant and Suneo spotted the silver tray they had there.

"OMG! Okonomiyaki? Gimme that!" "_Supaishi mosu baagaa?_ Yumm!" "Sweet chocolate cake!" "Did anyone say chocolate?" "And okonomiyaki!"

Suddenly there was a riot, all their friends trying to grab anything they can get their hands on the tray. "Wait! Wait!" Nobita shouted in panic, but the mass cannot be calmed down. "This is really delicious, Nobita! Thanks!" said Giant with a mouth full of Chocolate Cake. "Yea Nobita, this is great!" said Honosuke, munching the spicy mos burger he shared with another friend.

"By the way, what's the occasion? Why are you suddenly serving us with food?" ask Suneo, innocently. Hearing that, Nobita suddenly dropped on his knees and cried. "Waaaaaaang…! Why is it turned out like this? Doraemon~nnnn…!"

At his side, Doraemon frowned with a gloom expression, can't really say anything beside than holding the tray, full of empty plates.

After that incident, the two friends walked back home, disappointed.. Nobita stopped and sighed, "Seems like it's not so easy earning money, isn't it, Doraemon?"

"Good morning Nobita and Doraemon, how are you doing?" suddenly Nobita heard such a very familiar sweet voice and rose his head.

"Ah.. Shizuka?" and then he sniffed and looked aside, hiding his trace of tears. "What's the matter?" Shizuka asked with concern. "Well… This is what happened…" Doraemon explained with uneasiness, not sure how Shizuka will react.

After the story…

"Hmmm…. You guys are right about being creative to make money. But being creative isn't enough, we also have to come with a perfect plan to carry it on!" Shizuka finally spoke with enthusiasm.

Nobita had a dumb expression on his face. "What do you mean…?"

"I have an idea! Let me help you, this could be our project! And we can take Dekisugi along too, he can figure out the way that is practical enough to let us gain some profit!"

At first, Nobita was reluctant to the idea of involving Dekisugi in his little "business plan". But he realized that there isn't really a "business plan" because they didn't have any!

Sigh. "Okay, Shizuka… We have resources but no plan. Maybe recruiting Dekisugi is for the better." He decided finally, "I do hope he can come out with some ideas how to gain some money."

"Oh Nobita, trust me, we can count on Dekisugi! He's the brightest kid in our school! Even smarter than the 6th grader! I'm sure we can expect some REAL fun next time!" said Shizuka happily. Nobita exchanged glances with Doraemon in silence, but by then Nobita was thinking one thing. With Dekisugi involved, their chances at getting money might be bigger, but to have fun? Dekisugi was no where near fun!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
